


Diversions and Distractions (Midnight Snack)

by Asteroth



Series: Diversions and Distractions (The Wayhaught Roleplays) [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, G!P, Omega Waverly Earp, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroth/pseuds/Asteroth
Summary: Waverly Earp has an interesting time on her late night snack run.Or: Alpha Nicole shows up and shameless smut ensues, the end.





	Diversions and Distractions (Midnight Snack)

**Author's Note:**

> Not much ABO or G!P exists for Wynonna Earp. If I were a good person, I wouldn't solve that.
> 
> I'm a terrible person.

 

_“Hmm… Chocolate or Rocky Road?”_

Waverly Earp spent longer than she probably should have staring at the ice cream section of Purgatory’s finest (e.g: least awful) grocery store.

She had been studying until late in the night. Trying to squeeze online classes in while working full time tending Shorty’s Bar was time consuming, tiring, and frustrating. On some nights, she just needed to indulge herself. Her primary tradition for doing that was a midnight ice-cream run.

And that was why Waverly was examining intently the frozen foods aisle of a grocery store, wondering if maybe she should break this tie by just impulsively grabbing the dark horse option: coconut pineapple.

She barely noticed, as she pondered, herself becoming distracted. A familiar, sweet scent was prodding just at the edge of her senses, making her already exhausted focus even worse.

“Hey. Miss… Earp? Was it?”

It was in that state, just as she was feeling sick of standing rooted uselessly in place and about to finally grab one at random that she heard the gentle, almost awkward, inquiry.

“ _Oh every holy Goddess no! Not her. Not now!”_

Waverly instantly went into panic mode.

It was, of course, her. Officer Nicole Haught. Purgatory’s newest police officer and general incredibly hot lesbian Alpha around town. Waverly has been staring intently, and borderline stalker-y, for the past week having unseemly fantasies of her and what Waverly wanted to imagine was her prowess in bed. Of course, they hadn’t actually **talked** a single time yet. Unless you counted Nicole giving her a polite hello and nod when she passed by her one day on her lunch break from Shorty’s.

And here she was: Talking to her while she was wearing a t-shirt pulled from off her floor, staring at frozen desserts like they held all of the universe’s deepest secrets. Waverly tried to hold in her cringe and put a smile on her face as she turned to face her crush.

There she was: Nicole Haught, in all of her red headed, several inches taller than her, looking way too sexy in a cop uniform glory.

“ _Wait a minute… is that?”_ She thought she noticed the smell getting stronger.

“Waverly. Waverly Earp.” She managed to introduce herself without fumbling it. An accomplishment that stunned her considering how distracted she felt, and the rising flush she felt permeating her body.

“Waverly.” Nicole said with a smile.

Waverly almost thrummed with energy after hearing Nicole say her name. It should not have sounded so sexy just to hear the sound of her voice.  
“Would you mind… you know?”

For a moment Waverly was confused, in a word, she didn’t know. It dawned on her though, when the Nicole gestured down at her crotch and Waverly saw a distinct bulge.

“ _Oh_.”

“ ** _Oh…”_**

She was in rut. **_That_** was the source of the heavenly, utterly distracting, smell.

Nicole was in rut.

“Uh… Oh! Well… O-okay.” The Earp girl stumbled over her words as she processed the unexpected hit of information. “ _Real smooth”_ She caught herself, put in her best smile, and tried again. “Of course!”

“Great!” Nicole seemed happy, but expression gave no hint to how much she noticed Waverly’s fumbles. “Let’s go over here.” She led them over to the store’s bathroom.

Waverly just moved in a bit of a daze, stunned that this was actually happening.

Legally, any Alpha was allowed to request any unclaimed omega help relieve them of any sexual needs. Nowadays though, the idea seemed incredibly antiquated and, as such, is almost never used. Waverly had literally never seen anyone try it, though she knew it happened every now and then on college campuses, or in some very rural areas (though you don’t get much more rural than Purgatory, she supposed, and it hadn’t happened there).

Waverly didn’t know what to make of it. Was Nicole that old fashioned? A hardcore Alpha chauvinist? Was it a sign of disrespect? In any case, she decided to hold off judgement for now, there just wasn’t enough to go on, and see how things played out.

“ _Sure. It most certainly has nothing to do with me having a huge crush on her. Nope”_

She followed in a daze until they arrived at the bathrooms. By the time they got there her heart was hammering and she felt flushed all over. It was almost like an early heat setting in. Nicole opened the door for her and led them into one of the stalls.

“You can start whenever you feel comfortable.”

Waverly jolted at the sound of Nicole’s voice. She hadn’t even realized they had both been standing there for probably half a minute she was so wrapped up in her thoughts.

“ _Yeah, my thoughts. Not her scent. Or her eyes…”_

Waverly snapped herself out of it before things got even more awkward and dropped to her knees. She worked off Nicole’s belt, pulled her khakis down, and then slowly lowered her boxers. Doing so simultaneously revealed her considerable, hard need and the full power of her scent. All of it hitting her at once nearly dazed Waverly again.

  
_“I could go crazy from this…”_

She tried to keep herself focused by grabbing the cock in front of her. The warmth, stiffness, and the fact it was easily the largest she had ever seen on an Alpha, all spoke volumes to her inner omega. The redhead must have been at the peak of her rut, and she had chosen Waverly to calm it. The heat and desire of her body was telling her to do anything possible to mate with this woman.

“ _Hell no! I can’t be thinking of mating now! I’ve never even talked to her. Who cares that she’s an absolute Goddess, my life is in no shape for me to be anyone’s mate. Least of all a kind, sensible, beautiful, life-put-together, cop.”_

As she thought that, she was actively working on tackling Nicole’s problem. She grabbed the base of the shaft and began to realize just how intimidating its easily over nine inch size was to her tiny self. Rather than let it deter her though, it only excites her even more. The Earp girl slowly extended her tongue and confidently licked the cock from base to tip.

The flavor was heavenly. She continued to lavish attention on it with her tongue as if desperate to savor every last droplet of sweat the redhead had to offer.

Waverly _knew_ why she loved this. She was, by many definitions, a genius. Yes, one specializing in ancient languages and history, but science was no weakness. She knew every detail of how Alpha pheromones work. How they make her crave contact, submission, how they drive her desire to please her chosen mate. Far from discouraging her, knowing the inner workings was yet another factor that helped driver her arousal. She knew that she was designed on every level to please this beautiful Alpha.

Or at least that was what her body was telling her right now, and she was more than happy to run with that fantasy.

After thoroughly cleaning the cock with her tongue, leaving it faintly glistening in the dim yellow light of the bathroom stall, Waverly finally tackled the task of taking it in her mouth. It looked at the very least an incredibly difficult challenge on the surface, but she was quick to remind herself that she was an Earp, and if there was anything (excepting incredible whiskey consumption) that you could count on from an Earp, it was giving their all no matter the odds.

That in mind, Waverly wrapped her lips around the tip and slowly lowered her head, circling her tongue around the shaft, until it reached the back of her throat. She wasn’t even halfway down yet at that point, but that wasn’t going to stop her. With a deep breath in preparation, she forced her throat to swallow and pushed farther down.

“Holy fuck!” She faintly heard Nicole moan above her.

Once she bottomed out she lifted her eyes up to see the redhead, head thrown back, thoroughly flushed, and gasping as she grasped the edge of the toilet in a white knuckled death grip. The sight instilled a considerable mix of pride and arousal in Waverly as it proved to her just how good she was.

One thing did bother her though…

She slowly withdrew, circling the shaft with her tongue once again on the way out, immersing herself in the delicious flavor and sensation of it as she let it go. Once she finally released it from her lips with a pop, she waited for Nicole to look down so she could meet her eyes. Which did not take long, as the redhead shortly gazed down to give a longing look, asking with her eyes why she stopped.

Waverly didn’t immediately answer, instead gently taking the taller woman’s hands and placing them on the back of her head.

“I may be small, but I’m not going to break you know.” She spoke up, still gently holding her partner’s hands in place. “You’re an Alpha, a strong, beautiful, powerful Alpha at that.” She tried her best to put a sexy, husky tone in her voice. Fortunately, Nicole was probably in no condition to notice how well it worked or not. “So take control, _**Alpha**_.” She slowly drew out the final word and released her hands.

At first Nicole only groaned once again in arousal at the incredible eroticism the Earp girl had managed to put into this little scene, then she managed to look down and seek final confirmation as she gripped Waverly’s hair in her hands.

That, right there, was one of the reasons Waverly had developed a crush on the cop. Although she was an Alpha, a powerful one as the proof she was still bare able to wrap her hand around showed, but she was honestly kind hearted, polite, and treated people like _people_ , not potential subjects to prove her strength against. She had watched Nicole’s sincerity from afar, and was glad it still shone through even here. She felt that definitely deserved a reward. Nicole had earned the right to take control.

So Waverly nodded to her with a reassuring smile, and took her cock back into her mouth to around halfway down.

Nicole’s first reaction was to hiss and clutch her fingers in Waverly’s hair, too stunned by the sensation of her cock being clenched by the smaller girl’s throat to react for a moment. The moment she recovered though, she clutched the Earp girl’s head in place and thrust her hips, bottoming her cock out in the tight vise of Waverly’s throat once again.

Waverly’s inner omega was positively purring in joy. And, consequently, she herself was soaked with arousal. The hard length moving in her throat. The Alpha pheromones coming off every inch of it. Worshipping Nicole’s cock, _**claiming**_ her for herself and showing her own worth as a mate, was exactly the position her body wanted to be in, and it was rewarding her for it.

Nicole too, was clearly losing herself in the pleasure. She was gripping Waverly’s hair tightly, thrusting into her mouth forcefully, and making whimpering grunts Waverly found somewhat cute (but wouldn’t say so out loud even if she could).

After a few minutes of that, Waverly could feel Nicole’s thrusts becoming erratic and her cock begin to twitch. She knew what was coming. Nicole managed to warn her anyway though.

“Ah! Coming Baby.” She managed to gasp out.

That heightened Waverly’s desire to bring her over the edge. She tried to swallow on each of the redhead’s inward thrusts, making every effort to heighten her stimulation. It seemed to work.

“Oh Babygirl!”

Waverly made a mental note of her apparently instinctive choice of nickname. It hinted at many future role play opportunities. If they had a future of course.

“ _Which I really, really hope we do.”_

Those thought only lasted a fraction of a second though, before Nicole came undone. She felt warmth flooding down her throat. Her eyes widened in instinctive panic as she tried to pull back. Nicole was too lost in her pleasure at first, holding her head in place, but after only a second she realized and let her go.  
Waverly pulled back just a few inches. That made all the world of difference though, as she felt the Alpha’s release (“ _My mate’s release”_ ) flooding her mouth. It was the perfect cocktail of pheromones and flavors, perfectly designed by millions of years of biology to excite an omega’s desire to mate. To her, it tasted like pure heaven. It tasted like her mate. And she swallowed every drop of it.

She slowly and carefully cleaned the softening cock as she released it from her mouth. Looking up, she saw a flushed Nicole with her head fallen back.

“You good now?” She asked, her voice still slightly raspy.

“Huh? Oh. Ah… yeah. Thank you.” The redhead began to clumsily fumble to stand and pull up her pants “You were very good. I mean, really, **really** good.”

“I aim to please.” Waverly also stood up, and began to try to fix her utterly ruined hair. Fortunately, nobody was going to see it at least until the next morning anyway, because it was pretty much a lost cause without a shower.

They both left the bathroom. Waverly just headed for the exit.

_“Just had a snack anyway. Might as well try for some sleep.”_

She stopped in place when she heard the sound of Nicole awkwardly clearing her throat.

“Uhm, do you think, maybe we could, you know, do something like this again sometime?” She, clumsily, tried asking.

Waverly chuckled.

“Officer Haught, did you just ask me to suck you off in a bathroom stall again?”

“No! No, no!” The taller woman waved her hands in panic. “I meant a date! Can I take you on a date?”

Waverly walked back over to her.

“Of course you can.” She then leaned into her ear and whispered. “We can also try ‘something like this again’ too. Daddy.”

She then left the store with a smile on her face, and a very flushed Nicole Haught standing stock still behind her.

  
-End 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts, drop them in the comments.


End file.
